


Beast Bait

by TheKiddo



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Drug Use, For a Friend, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Tags Are Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKiddo/pseuds/TheKiddo
Summary: Lounei gets a frightened and needs protected from the big scary lusus, his protector is an asshole.





	Beast Bait

**Author's Note:**

> Just writing for fun and friends.

While in the midst of a deep slumber, Sypyss was best to be left alone… At least, that's what the little low blood figured would be the safest choice. The idea of waking up a behemoth such as him for ANY reason, no matter how important, seemed like a suicidal thing to do. Lounei, despite everything, was not going around looking to die in the most painful or stupid way imaginable. He was also quite a worrying wilmah. He'd rather… not die, but that wasn't his choice. This was a barkbeast devour barkbeast sorta place if he would take a wrong step.  
Not that he had anything against his good fortune in surviving this far and the rather cozy position he had taken in this hive. He fully realized that he would probably accommodate to any change required for continuous comfort at this point in the game. Being found was not an option, because he would be going down in a horribly unpleasant way were that the case.  
Though, he was nearly one hundred percent certain that there was a… very intimidating lusus at the hive door that seemed to lick its chops at the mere sight of the tiny rust blood.  
Certainly, this would be bad of it were to break it. It most certainly could, so it was between waking the purple blood to deal with this or letting the beastie break in to wake the purple blood, then incur the wrath of the two highbloods for property damage.  
He knew which one he was choosing though, since well… Sypyss seemed like he'd be the faster way to go.  
He approached the snoozing adult, nearly shivering. Maybe the lusus was gone by now? Maybe he should go check… He heard a loud thud and scrambled to the sleeping highblood, as if that was the safest possible choice for him. Well, in retrospect, maybe…. Yeah, there were better ideas the little dude could have had in his little thinkpan, but he was so frazzle by the possibility of being devoured that…. He was not thinking too straight.  
The hurried motion and climb up the, larger than Lounei’s old respiteblock, coon...He practically shook as he lightly tapped Sypyss to awaken him from his slumber. It was only to tell him of the problem, it wasn't… like… that would make him too mad?  
The highblood yawned and blinked as he woke up, sleepily looking down at Lounei. He roughly croaked, “Yo, uh, what's goin’ on, little dude?”  
Lounei took a second to reassemble his facade and rambled out incoherently about the big lusus and the fact it was trying to break in.  
Sypyss stared blankly as he lightly lifted a hand and covered Lounei’s face. “Slow the motherfuck down, little guy. Take a puff of yo shit, you're fuckin reeling.”  
“There's a lusus, a big one. It wants to eat my entire ass.”  
The big ol clown laughed loudly at the statement. It was very atypical of Lounei to be this frazzled.  
He sighed and pulled Lounei off him, getting out of the slimey coon and cleaning himself off. Shirtless, scars and strong upper body on display which was enough to make the little low blood turn red. Damn, this fucker was hot.  
Sypyss grabbed the lowblood, “Now, wriggler, there isn't any need to be afraid of that lusus out there. I'm gonna show you how to overcome your fear, cause I'm so nice, little dude. A merciful motherfucker.”  
The tone that Sypyss used made Lounei doubt the innocence of Sypyss’ intentions on helping him and they, quite frankly, made him wish he had just hid by the purple blood’s coon to let him deal with the thing when it broke in.  
“Uh, what are you talking about?”  
“Oh, just you trust me.” The older troll chuckled as he plotted silently while walking.

That's how Lounei ended up in the predicament he was now in. A rope around his waist and Sypyss chuckling as he dangled the poor bro about five feet out of reach of the huge ass lusus in front of the hive. Little Lounei was rightfully panicking while Sypyss swayed him and even dropped him about three feet abruptly. Lounei thought that he may just die cause this evil clown bastard wanted to get a couple kicks out of the little guy's misfortune. He shut his eyes and was all curled up, almost forgetting to breath at times.  
Needless to say, that it got old fast and Sypyss pulled him back up, but Lounei refused to unfold his legs from his arms to get up. He seemed in shock.  
With a sigh, Sypyss tapped the little dude with his foot, “Bean boy, you ain't dead, stop acting like you are. You're motherfuckin fine, pipsqueak.”  
Standing there and looking down at Lounei, Syph was running thin on patience as he picked up the little bro with a single hand and brought him to the rumpus room, plopping himself with the little dude on the big lounge plank rather unceremoniously. He leaned back and sort of delicately ran a hand along Lounei’s back in a half-hearted attempt to soothe him.  
He could feel the little dude’s heart beating quickly even through Lounei's neck as he pressed a finger to it. Contact seemed to help calm him, as he laid there. It was kinda like petting a meowbeast, relaxing in a way. He pulled the little dude into his lap to ruffle his hair and pet him like a villain would do in a spinning chair with a cat. Syph had actually seen Blight doing this before with Lounei, but didn't have any idea how fun it was. The tiny warm ball in his lap seemed to relax, slowing spreading from the tense position and unfolding. He was straddling Sypyss' lap with his back against Syph's stomach. It sort of reminded Sypyss of a couple perigees ago when they… He shook that thought out of his head, his stomach churning slightly as he thought back on it.  
He soon caught a whiff of the sweet green smoke and realized Lounei was smoking his bug. Guess he finally calmed down. 

“You, uh, feeling better then, chill bro?”  
“I guess, that was a fuckin bulge move with the rope though. Fuckin asshole.”  
“...You know, if you really want to go back out there-”  
“Whatever, sorry.”  
“That's what I kinda figured.” The purple fucker smirked as the little bro admitted defeat. Really, this wriggler was a funny motherfucker when he wanted to be, but the thing was. The bro wore the dirtiest shit. Like, this guy needed to ditch those threads… They were just nasty.  
Sypyss then remember that he was still actively petting the little dude. He would have to grab the hand sanitizer. Dude wasn't sorry himself, but his clothes were. Not that it really seemed to matter to Lounei, it just seemed like he was chill with it. Little dude was chill with most things as long as he was high as a kite.  
“Bean bro, your clothes still smell like shit.”  
Lounei raised an eyebrow, “Want me to move then? You're the one with your hands all over me.”  
“Nah, bro, strip.”  
Lounei seemed to be fucking halted by that and looked at Sypyss with a “wtf” face. Sure, Syph made his own jokes at the expense of Lounei’s modesty, it was just that he didn't sound like he was joking. But then as he started going to pull off his shirt, Sypyss started laughing quite loudly.  
“Hahaha, you really, haha, actually-”  
Sypyss hit the arm of the lounge plank as he laughed and Lounei, pretty high still, started laughing too since…. Sypyss had a contagious laugh.  
“Oh, dude, I was just messing with you. If you wanna strip you can, but that seemed like the beginning of the shittiest strip tease imaginable.”  
“You haven't seen the shittiest strip tease until you've had to watch someone take off their crocs and mix-match socks”  
“Fuck, that… heheh… That's fuckin awful. Wait, bro, you saying some other fucker out there stripped for you? You're a little playa?”  
Lounei rubbed his face in embarrassment as he groaned, “No, ughhh, it was just a hypothetical. I never even thought about that sorta shit when I was… y’know, out and about.”  
“Whatever you say, little bro. You can keep your secrets.”  
Lounei groaned again and slipped down off Syph and to the floor with his bug. He seemed agitated as fuck and it sorta seemed out of character, plus it was getting hella annoying.  
“Lounei, not that I give a shit, but why are you acting like a pent-up bitch?  
“You're acting like a bitch.”  
“Nah, bro, you are.”  
“No, you.”  
“No, you are.”  
“No, you, you bitch.”  
“Lounei, you've been my bitch.”  
Lounei screamed into the beanbag chair, it was muffled, but a bit exaggerated. The older troll sighed, not understanding what the fuck Lounei was doing as he closed his eyes once Lounei decided to settle the fuck down. The little nook whiff seemed like he was going stir crazy. Sypyss knew that feeling, but it wouldn't last forever. He just wasn't used to the lack of movement. He'd get used to it. The purple blood just missed the calm little guy who snuggled into his lap and let him pet him… It was just sort of… soothing.  
Lounei seemed to be really puffing that bug, Sypyss could smell the strong scent and it was overpowering at this point.  
“That fuckin smell is definitely gonna stay for awhile if you don't stop.” He looked over and saw the little rustblood staring at him as he took a long drag and released a stream of green smoke. It was intentional and Syph took offense to this, since he was just warning the little shit cause he kinda didn't want him to get in trouble with Blight.  
Lounei didn't know why he was being such a brat, but he feel like he was losing it. He was grumpy and didn't know why. The little guy just felt jumpy, needing to move or distracted. The monotony was driving him crazy.  
“Does it look like I care, Syph?”  
That was it.  
There was a beat before Sypyss was up and had a hand around Lounei, squeezing him rather tightly. The little guy knew he fucked up and the crushing pressure being put on his ribs and chest was awful.  
The fact he may just die from this didn't necessarily scare him and he had already come to terms with the fact he probably wouldn't have made it out of here unscathed no matter what he did. His binder with the pressure of the hands around him made it feel like his chest would cave in. He could barely breathe. He squirmed, wheezing slightly as his face turned red and Sypyss looked down at the small troll. Lounei was being smiled at and he had no problem throwing the same sort of look back, tears coming to his eyes without his ability to control them. The current lack of oxygen was not helping though and he was slowly wavering.  
Looking down on the suffocating low blood, Syph cracked a grin as he began squeezing tighter and…. Then he stopped, loosening his grip just to keep hold of the lowblood. Lounei coughed and choked… He would definitely have a bruise from that… on his everything. The lessening of the sadistic look on Sypyss’ face scared Lounei more than he thought it would.  
“What…?”  
“What?”  
There was a moment of silence and then it began to grow awkward. Lounei was kinda stuck there and Sypyss realized that, but he lifted the small low blood up to his face…. He gave him a smooch on the forehead. The little dude froze up as he felt the cold lips on the top half of his face. A sense of bashfulness came over him as he was shown affection.  
After just being almost crushed, this was a surprise.  
The delicate handling and light touch made Lounei a bit dizzy as Sypyss sat down, taking the bug from the little low blood and put it out of his reach. Sypyss seated the small troll on his stomach as he laid back, not look at him and just petting him in a way.  
Lounei sat there and it seemed to hit him that he wasn't dead or even had a broken rib… Sure, he would be bruised, but that was nothing. Though, that wasn't the most startling thing about this experience. It was probably the odd change that happened when Sypyss stopped trying to crush him.  
Lounei shuddered quietly as a cold hand found its way onto his bare back. Not nearly as pleasant as when Syph had done it that first time…  
Bumps raised on his skin and his hair seemed to stand on end while he laid against the purple blood, not of his own choice. His hemopumper threatened to break out of his chest cavity, as he closed his eyes. The lack of calm in his mind was not pleasant nor did he find the caresses to be soothing it.  
He could feel the desire to just accept this and it was so very strong, hard to resist. Lounei wasn't one to fight his desires, despite how reckless it may seem. When hungry, he ate. When tired, he slept. When wishing to be comforted, he could take anything offered. Sypyss fiddled with Lounei's hair tie, letting the low blood's hair down. He stroked the nappy hair and ran his fingers through it as he looked at the little dude.  
Lounei drifted, his body heat warming the spot on Sypyss’ body as he curled against him while purring quietly. Syph could feel some twisting in his gut as he thought about he acts, like a solid weight in him as he tried to ignore this feeling.  
After all, it wasn't like Lounei had any right to be a little shit. He's supposed to be a quiet, little, subduable lowblood.  
He didn't matter to Sypyss.  
No, bean bro was just some toy of Blight's and eventually she would get bored…

Sypyss was beginning to not see why he couldn't have fun with him in the meantime though. After all… There wasn't much else to do while wasting away here until he was too big to hide.


End file.
